Absolute Perfection
by Emmi82
Summary: No one is perfect. But no matter how much she has to hide, Gabriella Montez is going to try her best to be just that. Because Troy Bolton deserves nothing less than a perfect girl. Troyella
1. Perfect

**Absolute Perfection**

**A/N: So this is my new story, and I am pretty excited for it. I will still be doing the sequel to I Know What It's Like, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. It is based off a sub plot of another story I wrote that I really like. There will definitely be some darker themes in this story. **

"Ok start at one! Five, six, seven, eight, one…"

Everyone has that one place. That one place where they feel safe. A place where they can forget all their troubles, their vices, and just feel free. A place that makes you feel like there is nothing wrong in the world. To Gabriella Montez that place was the dance floor.

Whether it was on a stage, in a classroom, or even in her house, there was nothing she loved more than to dance. There was no better environment than one where music blasted through speakers as a teacher stood in front of the mirror yelling out the counts while inspecting every move. There was better sound than the sound of feet hitting the floor after a jump. There was never a place Gabriella Montez would rather be.

"And turn two, three, four…good Gabriella!"

The grace of a ballerina. Attitude of a hip-hop dancer. Technique of a jazz dancer. Stage presence. Passion. Gabriella Montez had it all and it made her the best.

* * *

"I'm home!!!" Gabriella called as she walked into the Beverly Hills home. As usual she threw her bags on the counter before grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Hi sweetie." She turned around to see her father walk into the room and immediately looked at him, genuinely surprised. When your father is a high ranking executive at NBC it is rare for him to be home before 7 PM.

"Hey Dad. What are you doing home so early?"

"Well it's Friday and I didn't have any more meetings today so I decided I could make calls from home," Ed replied and she nodded. "So how was school? Dance?"

"Good. Pretty uneventful."

"Ok. So are you going out tonight?"

"Probably."

"That's a shame." Gabriella looked at her father, utterly confused and he chuckled.

"Why?" Ed handed her a plain white envelope. Still perplexed, she opened it up and removed the two pieces of thick paper. As soon as she did her eyes widened.

* * *

Marc Jacobs. Juicy. James Perse. Seven For All Mankind. True Religion. Theory. Louis Vuitton. Gucci. Chanel. Dior. Gabriella had a closet full of it, yet she couldn't find anything to wear.

In any other city the appropriate attire to a sporting event would be a jersey or any shirt that showed team spirit. However, this was Los Angeles, and Laker games were not normal sporting events. There were different rules. Especially if you were one of the lucky few to sit courtside.

"Why don't you wear your new J Brands?" Gabriella looked to her best friend Taylor, who was sitting on the bed, typing frantically on her Blackberry. She placed her hands on her hips pondering her thoughts.

"No they're black, and I wanna wear a yellow shirt, which will make me look like a bumble bee." Taylor rolled her eyes at her friend's complaint.

"Then wear blue jeans. You have like a thousand pairs." Gabriella just groaned before turning back to her walk in closet, leading Taylor to chuckle. "So you know what you are missing tonight, right?"

"A house party that will be no different than the one we were at last weekend and every weekend before that," Gabriella asked back, walking back into the room, now dressed in a pair of True Religion skinny jeans and a light yellow Free City t-shirt.

"Yes, but we both know that you are not one to miss a party."

"I'll survive. Anyway, what do you think?" Taylor looked her up and down, inspecting her outfit.

"Perfect."

"Yay! Now what shoes?"

"What about your white Louboutin peep-toes?"

"To a basketball game? My father will flip out at me." Although he was one of the most powerful men in the entertainment business, Ed Montez tried everything he could to be as down to earth as possible, and raise his kids in the same way. Obviously in many ways it was just flat out impossible, but as long as Gabriella and her 15 year-old brother, Will, weren't acting like spoiled brats, he was happy. "Plus, walking around the Staples Center in stilettos? Bad idea."

"True. What about your Steve Madden wedges?"

"Good call," she replied before going back into her closet.

"Anyway, I have a present for you."

"What?" Gabriella asked from the closet. Taylor grabbed her purse and wrapped her hand around the object, so if someone were to walk into the room they wouldn't see it. She walked into her best friend's closet, who turned to her as she pulled on the wedges. Taylor opened up her hand, revealing a little zip lock bag and Gabriella smiled.

* * *

"Sorry sweetie," Ed apologized after hanging up the phone, as he and Gabriella made their way to the Staples Center.

"It's okay," she replied. At this point, she was so used to her Dad constantly being on the phone, it didn't really matter.

"Anyway, I forgot to tell you, I talked to the Dean of New House today…" New House was the communications school at Syracuse, and one of the most prestigious in the country. Ed, being an alumnus, wanted nothing more than his daughter to follow in his footsteps. With Gabriella being a senior in high school this was something her father had been obsessing about over the past few months. "Your application has been flagged special interest." Gabriella's heart sank at her father's excited tone, once again being reminded that this was the reason she had yet to inform him of the multiple performing arts schools that had shown interest in her. She plastered a fake smile across her face.

"That's great Dad."

* * *

There are some things in life that never get old. That no matter how many times you experience it, the moment still felt special. For Troy Bolton, getting to sit courtside at a Laker Game was one of those things. Not only was it exciting to have some of the worlds best athletes a few feet in front of you, as an actor it gave you a special feeling. It makes you feel like you've finally made it. That after years and years of failed auditions and guest appearances that didn't help your career at all, you had finally found success. Enough success to the point where one of the biggest talent agencies in the country wants to make you happy at all times so they choose you to go to the event and sit in the seats that many would give their arms and legs to sit in. Getting to sit front row at a Laker Game definitely meant that for Troy Bolton, life couldn't get much better.

To many celebrities it was an opportunity to get seen. To have their picture taken. That wasn't the case for Troy. To him it was a night where he could just have fun. To have the opportunity to spend three hours in a public place without having the paparazzi asking him questions about his break up with his girlfriend of four years. It had been over a month since he and his former love-interest and co-star Lena had announced their split, and even though he was a pretty much over it, it seemed to be that no one else was over the 'Trena' break-up.

Yes, she was his first love. Yes, she would always have a place in his heart. However, she had turned into a diva, and when his career shot up and hers, well, didn't, she had begun to ride his coat tails. He had naturally felt like he was being used so he ended it.

But despite his very public break up, Troy still had many things going for him. Besides the fact that he was gorgeous, he was a great actor. And he was just getting better and better with each movie he appeared in. However, there was something that no matter how many years he would spend in Hollywood, or how old he was, that he would never be good at.

Time management. Which is why he was 10 minutes away from the Staples Center when the game was supposed to start in one minute.

* * *

As Gabriella walked on the floor of the Staples Center towards her seat, she couldn't help but giggle like a giddy schoolgirl. Her and her father had already walked by Leonardo Dicaprio, Sophia Bush, and Kanye West, and while Gabriella wasn't one to get star struck, it was still exciting. They finally made it to the baseline and one of the employees gestured to their seats.

"Ed!" They turned to see a man who was sitting in the first two seats of the row. Ed immediately smiled.

"Kevin, how are you," Ed replied, shaking his hand.

"Great, and you?" he asked back.

"Just wonderful, this is my daughter Gabriella." Gabriella smiled politely and shook hands with the man.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, I've heard so much about you from Chloe." Gabriella's eyes narrowed in confusion, which made him chuckle. "She's on the freshman dance team at Westside." Her eyes lit up, understanding the middle-aged man.

"Oh! Of course! Chloe is great!" She exclaimed sincerely.

"Thank you. I have to say she was very excited when she found out that you were choreographing their dance." Gabriella placed her hand on her heart, genuinely touched.

"Aww that's so sweet. I'm excited too. Tell her I say hi."

"I will." The stadium lights then went out, signaling the team video and introductions were about to start, so they all say down.

"What does he do?" Gabriella mumbled to her father as soon as they did so.

"Agent at CAA." Gabriella just nodded. Considering 95% of the people sitting on the court were in the entertainment business, Ed also knew the man sitting to the left of him. After introducing him to Gabriella, they immediately started talking business. While there were times when this would annoy Gabriella, she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was the fact that she was sitting courtside at a Laker Game.

* * *

Troy was getting impatient. He was late and they wouldn't let him go to his seat until a whistle that stopped the game was blown.

"Please sir…"

"I'm sorry, we can't let you on the floor until the game stops." Troy just sighed. He bounced up and down on his toes until the ref finally blew the whistle. The security guard finally stepped aside and Troy rushed onto the floor. He made his way around the court, people staring, pointing, and taking pictures in the process. Once he finally made it to the baseline, he showed the usher his ticket and she nodded. As soon as he stepped onto the court, Kevin stood up.

"Troy! There you are!" He exclaimed, and the two shook hands.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, traffic was insane."

As soon as Gabriella heard the voice she froze. She glanced to her right, and sure enough there was Troy Bolton, and he was about to sit right next to her. Her heart began to pound through her chest and she did everything she could to not start shaking.

Now, it wasn't as if she had posters of him all over her walls and she visited his website every day, but that didn't stop her from wanting him. He was Troy Bolton after all. Any girl in their right mind would want the gorgeous 21-year old. The fact that he looked so incredibly sexy in his worn out jeans, vans, and plaid button down t-shirt, did not make the situation any better.

It was official. She needed to calm herself down. So as soon as the ref blew the whistle signaling the end of the second quarter, she informed her father that she was going to go to the bathroom. He just nodded and she grabbed her bag before standing up and walking towards the edge of the floor. As she passed Kevin, she smiled politely and he smiled back, leading Troy to notice the beauty of the girl who he had been sitting next to for the past ten minutes. As soon as he did, his heart jumped. She was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He immediately leaned over to Kevin.

"She's hot." Kevin chuckled and shook his head. "Who is she?"

"Gabriella Montez," he replied quietly, so her father wouldn't hear. "The guy right there…" Troy glanced at him for a second and nodded before turning back to his agent, "…is her father. He pretty much runs NBC. My daughter goes to her school, she was practically jumping up and down when she found out that Gabriella was going to be choreographing for the freshman dance team."

"Why?"

"Something about her being captain of the varsity team and they won the state championships last year. She must be a pretty nice girl to be a senior and reach out to freshman."

"Wow," Troy muttered. He followed her with his eyes as she made her way to the tunnel, and couldn't help but be completely captivated as she walked with all the confidence in the world. "So she's like…perfect."

**Please Review!! I hope you liked it!! I'll give you teeny tiny hint about the direction of the story. The little bag that Taylor gives Gabriella will be very very important to the plot. **


	2. Perfect For Him

**Absolute Perfection**

"They're going to be pissed." Troy looked over to his agent and just nodded in agreement. He didn't even need to ask as to whom he was talking about. He was already well aware. The girls who were convinced he and Lena were going to get back together. The girls who thought they had a chance with him after he broke up with her. His publicists. Lena. All of them. Kevin didn't even need to say what they would be pissed about. He would have to be an idiot to not know. He would have to be a complete idiot to think that none of the 50 cameramen had taken a picture of him laughing and cheering with Gabriella. Once she had returned, Kevin introduced them, and from then on it was like there was no one else there. He would be an idiot if he thought that the pictures wouldn't be all over the internet. And he was positive that by the next day, everyone would be wondering who the brunette beauty was.

"They'll get over it." Kevin just chuckled, before going back to the man who was sitting on the other side of him, leaving Troy to turn his focus back to Gabriella, who was now talking on her cell phone. The phone was wedged in between her ear and shoulder and she was scribbling what looked like dates and times in a notebook. He couldn't help but smile at how focused she looked. It was only halfway through the second quarter, and his assumption that she was perfect had already been confirmed. He had already seen her be sweet, funny, modest, and now he was seeing the serious side to her.

"Yeah…that should be fine…yeah they're done…no but I've already talked to the girls and we're all meeting up this weekend. Umm…" Gabriella flipped back a couple of pages to a page with a bunch of names. "Lauren, Em, Shannon, Nicky, and Britt…as of right now five…okay bye." Gabriella hung up the phone, before turning to Troy. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. So besides being a high school senior, are you by any chance a personal assistant?" He joked, looking down at her notebook, which made her giggle. Just as she put it back into her Marc Jacobs tote, her phone beeped, signaling a text message. She looked down at her iPhone and her jaw immediately dropped.

"Wow. That was quick." Troy looked over at her confused.

"What?" Laughing, she handed him the phone.

"OMG I can't believe you are sitting courtside next to Troy Bolton," he read off the screen, before looking at her in amazement. "It's not even halftime."

"Welcome to my life."

* * *

The entire stadium was on their feet. It was a tie game, there were ten seconds left on the clock and it was Laker ball. Troy looked over at Gabriella and laughed. She was freaking out. So wrapped up in the game, she was jumping up and down nervously.

"You really need to calm down." She turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Calm! There are ten seconds left and it's tied!" He chuckled and shook his head at her frantic tone. However, before he could reply the game started again. After the ball was passed around multiple times, Kobe took a shot and everyone held their breath. Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm, which he didn't react to, for it felt so natural. All of a sudden the ball gracefully landed in the hoop, leading the arena to break out into cheers. Jumping up and down, Gabriella hugged Troy and he instinctively hugged her back. They then both pulled away to celebrate with their respective father and agent. Just as the excitement was dying down, Troy's cell phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and then turned back to Gabriella, and smiled once again. They had talked and laughed the whole game, and by the end of the 1st half he had decided that this was not going to be the last time they were going to see one another. He tapped her side lightly and she turned back to him.

"So a bunch of my friends are comin over tonight. Do you wanna come?" Gabriella froze. Yeah they had talked for the last three hours. Yeah, some people would have looked at it has flirting. But it didn't change the fact that he was America's teen heartthrob and it didn't mean she expected him to invite her over to his house. She took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from jumping up and down before screaming yes.

"Umm…yeah, that would be cool," she managed to reply calmly and he smiled, before turning to her Dad. "Dad, Troy is having some people over tonight, so I'm going to go over there." He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, a little surprised at the fact that she didn't even ask her Dad if she could come over to a 21 yea-old boys house, who she had just met.

"Ok, are you planning on sleeping at home?" he asked casually, surprising Troy even more.

"Probably not. I have to be at the studio early tomorrow, so I will probably sleep at Taylor's."

"Ok sweetie. Have fun."

* * *

"Wow this is a great place," Gabriella complimented as she walked into the 1.2 million dollar house that rested behind a gate and in the hills of Los Angeles. The house screamed one thing and one thing only. Bachelor Pad. No unnecessary furniture. Junk food. Flat screen TV. Video games. Action movies. Hot tub. Basically, a 21 year old boys dream house.

"Thanks," he replied as he led her into the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?" He asked opening the fridge and she walked up next to him to see what was in it. As soon as she did, she smirked.

"Troy Bolton has alcohol in his fridge?" she asked dramatically. He shook his head and she laughed.

"Yeah, don't sound too surprised. I'm gonna have a beer, do you want one. Or are you one of those girls who drinks nothing but Grey Goose," he asked with a smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. I would love a beer." He smiled widely. He didn't think the girl standing in front of him could get any more perfect, but she was continuing to prove him wrong.

"Ok then." He got out the two bottles and handed one to her. As they sat down at the counter, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"What?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing, there's just not many girls who drink beer and can name every player on the Lakers. Girls like you at least." She gasped and swatted his arm.

"Girls like me! What the fuck does that mean?" She asked in a high-pitched tone and he laughed, taking a sip of the Corona.

"Girls that wear high heels and leggings," he defended and she rolled her eyes.

"So I'm guessing Lena wasn't a big sports fan."

"No, definitely not."

"What happened there? If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's cool," he replied. "I dunno, in some ways it was just time, you know?" She nodded in understanding. "We had been having some issues and it got to the point where I just wasn't happy anymore."

"Do you miss her?"

"Not really. It's weird sometimes, but I don't really miss her. She's kinda a crazy bitch and for the last 3 months we were more like fuck buddies rather than an actual couple," he replied honestly and she laughed. "She'll always have a special place in my heart, but I'm over it." Gabriella tried not to smile. Number 1, it would probably be rude to smile at the fact that his relationship failed, and number 2, she didn't want to reveal that she was happy that she was over his ex. Not that she liked him or anything like that. "Anyway…"

"We're here!!!" Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella giggled as they heard a booming voice come from the front of the house. A few seconds later an African-American male walked through the door, followed by two girls that Gabriella had never seen.

"Chad, seriously, didn't we have this conversation about you just walking right into my house?" Troy asked, looking at his best friend in annoyance.

"Yes, and I told you I don't care," he defended, making Gabriella and the two other girls laugh. This caught the singer/actor's attention, and he turned to Gabriella. "Troy, are you going to introduce us?"

"Of course, sorry about that. Gabriella, this is Chad, Jen, and Sophie, guys this is Gabriella."

"Hey, nice to meet you guys," Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"You too," they all replied.

"Hey everybody!" A cheery voice then exclaimed, and they all turned to the doorway to see two girls walk in. Gabriella immediately tensed up. It was Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Neilson. Sure she had heard that they were nice, and there were already two other celebrities in the room, but still these were two girls taking the country by storm.

"Why did I tell you the gate code," Troy grumbled to himself and they all laughed again. Sharpay just shot her a glare, before focusing on Gabriella as Kelsi and the girls greeted each other.

"Hey! I'm Sharpay!"

"Gabriella, it's so nice to meet you."

"You too!" Gabriella tried not to look at the girl like she was crazy. She definitely wasn't expecting this kind of greeting from one of Lena's closest friends. "Troy, I have some drinks in the car. Help me?"

"Sure," he replied, before turning to Gabriella. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." He followed Sharpay out of the room, and as soon as they were, she looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What did she say?"

"That you are a cold-blooded asshole with no heart," she replied casually and he scoffed, which made Sharpay chuckle.

"You mad at me?"

"Of course not babe. She's hot." Troy shook his head and laughed. "You know it's gonna piss off a lot of people though."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But I dunno, for the first time I like don't care. It's like as long as it doesn't upset my friends and family, it doesn't matter." Sharpay smiled widely, proud of the boy she thought of as a younger brother's maturity. "But you'll get to know her. You'll give her a chance?"

"Of course I will."

"You're the best."

"I know." They grabbed the grocery bags filled with alcohol out of her Mercedes convertible, before going back into the house. As soon as they walked into the kitchen, a look of confusion came across their faces. They were all standing around Gabriella, inspecting something on her finger.

"What's goin on?" Troy immediately asked, a little worried. They all turned to him.

"Dude, did you know this ring is a championship ring?" Chad said in amazement and Troy smiled widely, making Gabriella blush.

"Yeah, I did."

* * *

There were many misconceptions about Hollywood. One of the biggest was that celebrities were exactly who the media made them out to be. Gabriella, growing up in the entertainment business, knew this was far from true. Unlike many, she knew that Beyonce was impossible to work with. That Angelina Jolie was crazy. And even before meeting Troy, she knew that although to her fans and the magazines, Lena was not sweet and innocent. However, there was one thing she did not know, and one thing that she would have never guessed. Yes, she had assumed that they knew how to have fun, but she had no idea that they could party. That they could really party. And after multiple games of beer pong, in which Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and Kelsi made it clear that it was not their first time, Gabriella had been proven wrong.

"Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed drunkenly, plopping on the couch next to her new friend.

"Pay!" Gabriella replied in the same tone.

"Oh my god! We have to take a picture!" Gabriella laughed at the girl's random comment but agreed, allowing Sharpay to hold up her iPhone to take a picture of them. "Cute! I'm so putting this on Twitter." Gabriella looked over Sharpay's shoulder as she uploaded the picture. "What should the caption be?" Gabriella just shrugged. "Oh! I know! Me and my new BFF Gabi!" Gabriella was about to reply, but was once again interrupted by Chad's loud voice.

"Come on! Let's go in the hot tub!"

"But we don't have bathing suits," Jen replied, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"So? That's what underwear is for." They all looked at Sharpay with wide eyes. "Come on don't be pussies." She began to take off her shirt revealing her lacy bra and they all looked at each other. Jen and Gabriella shrugged to each other and began to take off their shirts, leading Sophie and Kelsi to do so. As soon as they did, Troy, Chad, as well as Zeke and Jason, two boys who had arrived shortly after Kelsi and Sharpay, began to take their clothes off as quickly as possible. They then made their way into the hot tub as quickly as possible, afraid as to what their reactions to the girls in underwear would be. Troy was very thankful for this, considering how amazing Gabriella looked in her bright red lace bra and matching hanky panky thong. All the girls ran into the hot tub, for it was chilly outside. As soon as Gabriella was completely submerged, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, making her squeal in surprise.

"Come here sexy." She blushed and giggled playfully as Troy pulled her onto his lap. "You having fun?" She just smiled and nodded. "Good."

"They're so cute together!" Sharpay whispered to Jen as she watched the interaction between Troy and Gabriella. "Let's speed things up a little bit." Jen looked at her confused, but Sharpay completely ignored it, and turned to everyone else. "Okay, let's play truth or dare!"

"What are we, 12?" Chad replied, looking at her weirdly and she glared at him.

"What are you scared?" she shot back and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But I go first."

"Be my guest," she quipped and he smirked.

"Ok. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take off your bra." She rolled her eyes and the guys smirked, knowing Chad had a major crush on Sharpay. She unsnapped her bra and took it off, before throwing it at Chad, which just made everyone else laugh. "Ok my turn. Troy."

"Oh god," he groaned and she smirked. "Dare."

"Make out with Gabi." As soon as the words came out of her mouth everyone smiled except for Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella just blushed and Troy glared at Sharpay. Not because he didn't want to. On the contrary, he wanted to more than anything, it was the fact that she was ruining his plan. Gabriella turned and looked at Troy blankly. He did the only thing he could think of and placed his hand on her cheek, entangling his fingers in her hair, before pressing his lips to hers. As soon as they did, it was if it was no longer a game. It was just that amazing. Troy knew it was his job to deepen the kiss, so as soon as possible, he ran his tongue along her lips, and much to his pleasure she immediately granted him access. It was perfect. Passionate, intimate, and soft. It wasn't until they began to here catcalls, that they pulled away, both laughing and blushing.

"You're welcome Troy." Troy just flipped Sharpay off, leading everyone to laugh.

* * *

When you are Troy Bolton it is pretty hard to find time alone. Even in your own household. So the second he saw an opportunity to get a moment alone with Gabriella, he capitalized on it. They had yet to kiss again, but ever since the make out session in the hot tub, they didn't take their hands off of one another. Which is why it wasn't weird that they were walking hand in hand up to his bedroom. Gabriella was assuming he was taking her up there for another make out session, presumably on his bed, which she had no problem with. So therefore she was surprised that after they walked into his bedroom, he led her past the bed and outside onto the balcony.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked curiously.

"I figured this was the most romantic place in the house. I wanted to give you a perfect first kiss, so I was gonna bring you up here earlier, but Sharpay kinda fucked that up." She smiled widely at his shy, but annoyed tone. "Not that it wasn't amazing, cause it was, I just…I just wanted things to be perfect."

"It's okay, Troy," she replied, smiling up at him. "That's really sweet." He couldn't help but blush, and look down, a little embarrassed. "And you still have the chance to give me a perfect second kiss." He looked back up and her and smiled, before once again placing his lips on hers…not realizing they had an audience.

Meanwhile…

Chad and Sharpay looked up at the balcony to see Troy and Gabriella sharing a soft kiss.

"When was the last time you saw him like this?" Chad asked Sharpay in shock. She smiled and shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"It's kinda weird. He broke up with Lena like a month ago."

"Yeah, but you know he is over her."

"I guess. So you think she is more than a rebound girl?"

"Much more. She's perfect for him."

**Please Review!! I know that it was pretty quick, but it is important to the story and I wanted it to be more about their relationship than them actually getting together. To make it clear, Sharpay, Chad, and Kelsi are celebrities. Chad and Sharpay are like Corbin and Ashley and I would compare Kelsi's career to Miley Cyrus'. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


	3. He's Perfect

**Absolute Perfection**

The last time Troy Bolton had woken up next to a girl it hadn't been what he would've called an ideal situation. While any other guy would have been more than happy to wake up next to a supermodel for obvious reasons, for Troy it was the opposite. This meant convincing her that what had happened was nothing more than a one-night stand. It meant trying to come up with a covert escape plan so she wouldn't be caught by the paparazzi. Not that he cared that much about what people said about him, he just wasn't necessarily a fan of screaming phone calls from his publicist and ex girlfriend.

With Gabriella Montez it was different. Not only was she clothed, but he didn't want her to leave. He had her wrapped in his arms and he didn't want to let her go.

After their kiss on the balcony things became even more amazing. They had taken things into the bedroom soon after and things had developed from there. After a hot and heavy make out session it had been easily decided that Gabriella would stay the night, and ever since then Gabriella had not left his arms.

So therefore, as soon as Troy opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful, so perfect, he would have to be insane to not have been happy that she was the first thing he saw when he woke up in the morning. Not being able to refrain himself from doing so, he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and brown met cerulean. He tightened his grip on her and draped his leg over hers.

"Good morning," he greeted flirtatiously, leading her to blush.

"Morning," she smiled back.

"Sleep well?"

"Amazing." She placed her chin on his chest and he immediately got the hint. He leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers.

"Good." Chills ran up and down her spine as he stroked her arm with his fingertips. Something that Gabriella Montez had discovered about Troy Bolton...he was very very touchy feely. And she loved it. "So how bout I take you out for breakfast?"

"Going to breakfast in the same clothes I wore last night? Not the worlds best idea. Plus, I have dance today." He pouted his lips and she couldn't help but giggle as he did so. She quickly pecked his pursed lips as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he groaned, pretending to be annoyed. "But only if you let me take you out in the near future."

"On a date?"

"Yes, on a date." She just smiled and reached up to kiss him lightly. He tightened his grip around her waist and began to deepen the kiss. But just as he did, her phone rang. She pulled away leading him to groan and her to giggle. As she then rolled over to get it, his arm remained around her waist. She looked at the caller ID to see it was Taylor.

"Who is it?"

"My best friend Taylor. If I don't answer she'll keep calling."

"Okay. I'm gonna go see of everyone else is awake."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek, making her blush before hoping out of bed.

"Hey Tay," she greeted as soon as he walked out.

"Don't 'Hey Tay' me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are in Troy Bolton's bed and you really think you are going to get away with being casual?" Gabriella gasped at the fact that her best friend had figured it out so quickly.

"How did..."

"I didn't but now I do." Gabriella groaned. She didn't even need to see her friend's face to know that a massive smirk graced it. "You know you are telling me everything right?"

"Yes of course," she replied with some annoyance.

"Good. Anyway, I'd get your ass up if I were you."

"Why? Dance isn't until noon."

"It's 11:30 Gabs." Gabriella turned to her left to look at the clock that rested on Troy's bedside table. Sure enough, she had a half hour to get to the dance rehearsal that she had practically forced onto her teammates.

"Fuck!" she replied scrambling out of bed. "What am I gonna do? I was gonna go early and change into the stuff that I have there but now I can't cause I can't walk in wearing the same thing I wore last night and I really don't wanna make a big deal about this and if I do so it will become a big deal and our whole school..."

"Gabs! Calm down! Twenty-five percent of your closet is at my house. I brought you some clothes." Gabriella let out a massive sigh of relief, leading Taylor to laugh.

"You're the most amazing friend ever."

"I know. Anyway get your ass over here ASAP." She didn't need to be told twice. As soon as she hung up the phone she was out of the bed and getting dressed. As soon as she changed out of Troy's clothes and into hers, she made her way down to the kitchen to see Troy, Chad and Sharpay sitting around the island. They all turned around as she walked in and smiled.

"Hey Gabs, sleep well?" Sharpay asked.

"Great thanks. Where's everyone else?"

"They already left," Chad replied. She nodded before turning to Troy.

"I didn't realize it was so late. I'm supposed to be at the studio in like 20 minutes. So I have to get going."

"Ok, let me just change I'll drop you off."

"No you don't have to do that. I can just call a cab." He turned to her and placed his hands on her waist.

"I'm in no way letting you take a cab."

"Troy the studio is in Beverly Hills, it's so out of your way and…" She began to protest.

"Gabriella, I'm not letting you…"

"I'm heading to the Westside now." They both turned their heads to look at Chad. "I can drop you off."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be any trouble."

"Yeah. It's no problem."

"Perfect!" Troy exclaimed. "Problem solved."

"Ok, I'll go grab my stuff." They nodded and Chad left the room. Troy then turned to Sharpay. He gave her a look and she automatically got it.

"I should go change."

"You do that." Gabriella giggled and blushed as Sharpay rushed out of the room. Troy ignored it, and turned his focus to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in between his legs. "So…can I call you later." Gabriella smiled widely before wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"I'd be very upset if you didn't."

"Well I don't want that to happen," he flirted, before moving in so their lips were just centimeters apart. "I had an amazing time last night."

"Me too." He smiled before softly capturing her lips with his. "So you promise this is more than a one time thing?"

"I promise."

* * *

Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans had an unusual relationship. In some ways it was a brother/sister type relationship. They would do absolutely anything for each other. He was extremely protective of her like a brother would be of a sister. They bickered and bantered like siblings do. They loved each other the way siblings do. But there were even more ways as to why you couldn't say they were like siblings.

First off, they had slept together. It was the night of the Hairspray kick off party. It was a stereotypical one-night stand with a few exceptions. They were drunk and hardly knew each other, but instead of things being awkward and never speaking again, a strong friendship developed. It just brought them closer. There were no boundaries. There wasn't a line to be crossed. Sharpay could tell him about the guy who had given her an amazing orgasm and he wouldn't cringe. Troy could tell her that the supermodel he hooked up with gave bad head and she would tell him that he shouldn't hook up with her again. Obviously it didn't hurt that when it came to sex, Sharpay had the mindset of a teenage guy. Therefore, it wasn't surprising that Sharpay didn't even need to beg Troy to tell her all the details of what had happened between he and Gabriella.

"Awww!! I'm so happy!! You guys are so cute!! It was so adorable, me and Jen went to see if you guys were still up and you were holding hands, all cuddled up in your bed, and she would snuggle into you and you would hold her tighter!" Troy couldn't help but smile as his best friend gushed about his night with Gabriella as they sat at their favorite diner for brunch. "Oh my god! And you can't stop smiling!! I'm so excited!!!" Troy couldn't help but laugh. Ever since he and Lena had broken up she had been on a hard target search for a new girl for him, so he wasn't shocked that she was so excited. "So how far did you two go?" He rolled his eyes, although not surprised at the question.

"No comment," he replied, trying to hide a smirk as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Troy Bolton if you don't…" she said sternly. Knowing that if he let her continue he would just end up getting yelled at and telling her anyway, he held up 2 fingers. She smiled. "Well that's a relief, cause if you had told me you had just kissed her I would have seriously begun to question your sexuality." He glanced up at her and shook his head.

"You're insane."

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyway tell me more. Like obviously it's not a one time thing…"

"No, definitely not," he replied seriously and she smiled. "I mean, she is amazing Shar. I'm just worried."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"She's not a celebrity Shar. Yeah, she might have grown up in the entertainment business, but besides that she is a normal high school student. I don't want to take her second semester senior year away from her. I don't want her to have to deal with photographers, tabloids, etc."

"So keep it on the down low. I mean you and Lena were together for like a year before you made your relationship public."

"Yeah, but we didn't have to deal with paparazzi at that point in our relationship." Sharpay sighed, seeing that her friend was starting to get stressed out. She reached over the table and placed her hand on his forearm.

"It will be fine. I mean just think the entire world thinks we are innocent squeaky clean kids." He couldn't help but smile, knowing she was right. "So, moving on. What are you gonna do for your hot date?"

"I dunno, but it has to be perfect."

* * *

_Pop. Six. Squish. Uh uh. Cicero. Lipschitz!_

The six seniors of the Westside Academy dance team struck their final pose of the day as the music to the famed dance number from the musical Chicago, came to an end. After three hours of learning Gabriella's choreography to Cell Block Tango, they were finally done for the day.

"Good job girls," Gabriella complimented as they all relaxed out of their positions before sitting down on the ground. None of them responded. They were too tired. All six just lied on the floor, too lazy to get up. One by one they got up, Gabriella last. As she did so, she groaned. Becca, a dancer who Gabriella was pretty close with smirked.

"Late night with Troy Bolton Gabs?" All the girls laughed and Gabriella glared at them. As soon as she arrived at the studio they had all immediately begun to question her, for of course they all knew about the game and the fact that she had left with him. However, after 15 minutes she was able to convince them that nothing happened and she slept at Taylor's. Why she had lied? She didn't really know, but at that time it seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Shut up." The girls just laughed and Gabriella and Taylor shared a look, which made Taylor laugh even more.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?! What are you twelve?!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend's reaction. After arriving at Gabriella's after rehearsal, they immediately made their way to Gabriella's room, where Taylor forced all the details of the previous night out of her.

"Shut up it was Sharpay's idea," she defended.

"Sharpay's idea?" Taylor asked back, amused and Gabriella looked at her confused. "You guys on a first name basis now?" Gabriella gave her friend an 'are you serious' look. "What?! You have to admit it is kinda weird that you are like part of that crowd now." Gabriella couldn't help but consider her best friend's statement. Yes, she had grown up around many celebrities, but none that she read about on Just Jared or Perez Hilton on a daily basis.

"Yeah, I guess. But they are all pretty down to earth. I mean more down to earth than half of our friends."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. Anyway, everyone is gonna know by Monday. What are you gonna say?"

"What I told the girls. I hung out with him and his friends then went back to your house. That we're friends." Taylor just nodded.

"So tell me more about him!" Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the thought of him.

"I don't even know where to begin. He's absolutely perfect."

**Please Review!! So a few things, sorry it took me a little while to update. I couldn't make a decision on where to go with this chapter. I hope you liked my final choice. Next, I know in the last chapter I said that the character of Chad is just like Corbin. However, I want him to be more famous, so I have to decided to make him more like Chris Brown minus the violence. I also want to make it clear that this isn't a story about Troy and Gabriella dealing with the paparazzi. That has been done way too many times. Obviously, considering he is famous there will be some parts that include the media, but that is not what the story about. If anything, it is a minor subplot. Anyway, I hope you liked it!!!**


	4. The Perfect Rebound Girl?

**Absolute Perfection**

Many things made Troy Bolton nervous. Girls, performing live, performing on camera, and many more. But he had never been nervous to meet with his publicists. Until today. He knew that he always had final word, and they needed him more than he needed them, but his heart was still pounding in fear that they were going to do everything in their power to take the girl he had fallen so hard for, away from him.

As soon as he approached the office he went through his plan for what he was going to say when they told him to end it. He took a deep breath before walking in.

"Hey guys," he greeted with a nervous smile and Gina and Mark looked up. They both smiled, leading Troy to freeze in confusion.

"Troy! There you are! Thanks for coming!" Gina, his publicist who dealt with bookings and interviews, exclaimed.

"Umm yeah sure it was no problem."

"Anyway, let's talk about this new girl of yours," Mark, the public perception expert, said in his feminine and gossipy tone.

"Umm...yeah...okay."

"She's perfect!" Troy's eyes widened in shock and lit up with delight all at once.

"Really?! I thought..."

"Are you kidding Troy? She's not a celebrity, which gives your fans the perception that they have a chance with you. And even though she is technically a normal high school girl, it is still clear that you have high standards considering she is an award winning dancer, not to mention gorgeous. Then in addition the fact that her father is one of the most powerful people in the business it makes it clear that she is not using you."

"Wait how the hell did you know all of that?"

"Come on Troy you really think we didn't do research on her?" Gina asked and although not shocked he rolled his eyes.

"Also by dating a normal girl it shows that he isn't trying to piss of Lena," Mark said looking at Gina and Troy popped up in shock.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Troy, if you step out with a supermodel it will look like you are trying to spite her and piss her off." Troy's eyes narrowed at his two publicists.

"Are you calling Gabriella a downgrade?! What? You think I'm slumming it?"

"Troy…" Gina started in a calming tone. "We're just saying." Troy rolled his eyes an scoffed.

"Look. Even though Gabriella is twice the person Lena will ever be, and if you actually met her, you would see that, I really don't care what you think. Or what anyone else thinks. So here's the deal. There won't be a press release. I won't be talking about her in interviews. I am keeping everything on the down low. I'm not thrusting her into the spotlight. I care way too much about her. If you have a problem with that…well you'll just have to deal with it." With that, Troy got up and stormed out. Gina and Mark looked at each other blankly.

"I think he really likes her," Mark said in shock and Gina scoffed.

"Please. She's a rebound girl. It will be over before you know it."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Chad asked as soon as Troy walked into his house.

"They think she is perfect…" Chad looked at him in shock, however his expression quickly changed to one of confusion as Troy threw his keys across the table.

"Then why are you so pissed?"

"They think she is the perfect rebound girl."

'Ohhh' Chad mouthed as Troy plopped down onto a stool. "Well is she?" As soon as Troy looked at Chad like he was insane, he raised his hands in surrender. "Just asking dude. I mean let's be realistic, you broke up with your girlfriend of almost 4 years like a month ago. Are you really ready for another relationship?"

"Truthfully…" he began to admit with a sigh, "if you had asked me that 2 days ago, I probably would have had said no, but after being with her…I don't even know if this makes sense…but it's kinda like things with Lena ended a year ago."

"Ok well that answers that question. So when is your date?" Troy couldn't help but smile at the thought of his date with the brunette beauty.

"Tonight."

* * *

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella as they laid down on the hood of his car, side by side. After a casual but romantic dinner, he had taken her to a secluded place in the hills of Los Angeles, that looked over the San Fernando Valley. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest. Chills ran through her body as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Gabi," Troy started and she smiled at the nickname.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I feel really bad about all the fans interrupting are date tonight. I wish I could tell you it wont happen again, but it will," he said.

"_What usually happens when seven teenage girls are staring at you and whispering?" Gabriella asked as the two walked out of the resturant, hand in hand. Troy looked over and sure enough was a group of giddy teenage girls. He groaned. _

"_Shit what do I do," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. _

"_Umm I don't know if you have noticed but I don't get stuck in these situations to often," she replied and he couldn't help but chuckle. _

"_Ugh I don't want to do this right now," he replied, but before either of them knew it. knew it the girls had surrounded him, practically shoving Gabriella away. He gave her an apologetic look and she mouthed 'don't worry about it.' He couldn't help but smile at how chill she was about the whole situation. However, then 7 girls turned to 15, leading him to get annoyed, for he wanted to spend time with Gabriella. He turned to her and shot her a 'help me' look. She smiled mischeviously, before pushing the girls out of the way. _

"_Honey," she said in a whining tone as soon as she approached him, while tugging on his hand. "Are you almost done?" The girl's jaws dropped to the floor. _

"_One second babe," he replied, so he wouldn't look like a complete asshole to his fans. _

"_Didn't you ask me out so you can be with me?" she whined again, tugging harder on his hand. _

"_Of course. You are right. Sorry girls." Gabriella smiled successfully, before leading him away from the girls. _

"_How did I do?" she asked once they were out of earshot. _

"_Pretty damn good." _

"It's okay, it isn't really your fault," she replied. "I understand."

"Good, but you handled it perfectly anyway," he replied pulling her closer to him. "I promise though next time we will do something where it is less likely to happen."

"So there is going to be a next time?" she asked smiling up at him.

"If you would like there to be next time," he smiled back flirtatiously.

"I would love there to be a next time," she replied. They smiled at each other, looking into each other's eyes. Their smiles faded and they gazed at each other longingly. Knowing what they both wanted, Gabriella reached up and Troy bent down and their lips met in a soft chaste kiss. Sparks and chills rushed through their veins as their lips touched. They pulled away briefly before leaning in again. Gabriella's hand moved from his chest to his cheek as her tongue entered his mouth. Troy wrapped his other arm around her and maneuvered her so she was completely on top of him. They kissed passionately, not pulling away until they needed air. They smiled at each other and he reached up and kissed her forehead. She smiled and he pulled her back down so her cheek was on his chest. He placed on hand on her lower back and one on the back of her head, massaging it lightly. Although it wasn't their first, they couldn't help but be amazed at how thrilling kiss was and how neither of them wanted to move.

* * *

"You're on Perez Hilton, People, Just Jared, E! Online, TMZ…" Gabriella glared at her best friend.

"Yes, Taylor, I am aware of that. I'm also aware of the fact that they are all calling me the rebound girl." Taylor sighed and spun around in the desk chair to see Gabriella lying down on her bed, clearly annoyed.

"You're not a rebound girl babe. You said your date went amazing!" Gabriella sat up and looked at her best friend like she was crazy.

"It did, but that doesn't change the fact that he broke up with his girlfriend of 4 years a month ago!"

"Ok you have a point there."

"Yeah."

"Well…" Taylor started, popping up and smiling. "You don't have to be!" Gabriella's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean be the girl of his dreams and he'll fall in love with you and he'll kick himself for ever thinking of you as rebound!" Gabriella smiled for a moment, thinking of what Troy Bolton loving her would be like, however, it quickly faded and she sighed.

"Are you saying that I be someone I'm not? I hate fake people."

"No! I would never to tell you not be yourself! But just make sure he doesn't find out things like the fact that you were coked out the first time you met him." Gabriella's eyes immediately narrowed at her friend.

"I wasn't coked out." Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"You told me you did it in the bathroom after…"

"It was one line and I did it to calm myself down!" Taylor rolled her eyes at her friend's defensive outburst.

"Whatever you say babe."

**Please Review!!! So now you know what Gabriella's secret that doesn't make her so perfect is! So if you didn't get it, it was cocaine in the little bag that Taylor gave Gabriella in Chapter 1. I hope you are okay with the fact that I didn't do the whole date, but first dates always end up so cliché and I really want to move on with the story. I also hope I got the point that Troy truly does adore her across. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


End file.
